Like StepMother, Like StepDaughter
by Lexipedia13
Summary: Sian isn't the evil step mother Madi envisaged and although she tries to hate her, she knows she can't. To the outside world they appear to be the perfect family. However, beneath the surface there are cracks, secrets and resentments. When Madi and Sian both make similar mistakes, it seems like the Diamond family are not as perfect as they look. Can life ever be the same again?
1. They're Back

**A/N: I know I really shouldn't be starting another story when I have loads of others, but I couldn't help myself. It just wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Anyways, on with the story. Sian and Jez, simply because I hate the idea of Michael being with Sian. He had his chance before and he screwed up so tough.**

**Timeline wise, it is slightly wibbly and slightly AU. Some where after the first time Sian went to Michael but with less time between then and when Madi and Zack arrived. Confusing, but it should (hopefully) become clear later.**

**I know its really short but I Just want to see if anyone is interested.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: They're Back**

Sian reached across the bed, yearning for Jez's touch. She so badly wanted to curl up beside him, his hands dancing on her back. Instead her fingers brushed across the bare cotton sheets. Jez, Zack and Madi were spending the weekend with relatives in Ireland. Sian had declined the offer of accompanying them, saying she had piles of marking to get through. It wasn't a complete lie. She really did have work to do…Piles of books really were stacked up on the table, but that wasn't the only reason. There were others: Michael Byrne being one.

Sian sat up quickly, sensing that familiar, swirling sensation in the pit of her stomach.

Sian sat up hastily, throwing the covers aside. She raced to the bathroom. The tiles were cold and unappealing under her feet. And then it was gone, disappeared into nothing. She sat down slowly, telling herself she was only imagining things. She didn't have to worry. She was simply panicking about nothing…Worrying unnecessarily. But she still couldn't relax.

The taste of bile filled her mouth again, it spread over her tongue. She felt utterly exhausted and weak. Being in a constant state of anxiety was really tiring her.

Sian lowered herself onto the cold tiles, tucking her knees to her chin. She stayed in this position for a while, although it felt like hours. The seconds felt like hours ticking away in her head. She felt so alone…No one in the whole world could feel as completely alone as she did at that very moment.

When she felt like she wouldn't keel over, she stood up slowly, clasping tightly at the shiny ceramic surface of the sink. Looking in the mirror, Sian saw a pale ghost of a person staring back, eyes empty and glazed. Sian brushed her teeth and walked down the stairs for a drink of water.

Sian looked up quickly, hearing the sound of a key in the lock. She heard Jez, Madi and Zack entering the house, they spoke in hushed voices. Instantly, alarm bells began blaring inside her skull. What could she possibly tell Jez?

The sound of wheels scraping across the shiny hall flooring brought her back from her thoughts.

Sian walked into the hallway to greet her family, quickly brushing stray hairs from her face and rubbing the sleep and unshed tears from her eyes. Sian managed to mind a smile from somewhere deep inside her, her usually cheerful attitude having vanished.

"I wasn't expecting you back so soon." Sian said, sweeping the children up into her arms. "I've missed you." She whispered into Madi's blonde locks, ruffling Zack's short cut mop.

Jez eyed her worriedly.

"You don't look too good, Sian." He said, pressing a gentle kiss to her temple. "You aren't coming down with something are you?" he questioned, worry and concern flooding over his face.

"I haven't been feeling great." Sian admitted to her husband.

"Why didn't you just call?" Jez asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your time with the kids." Sian breathed, leaning against Jeremy to keep herself steady.

"Come on," Jez said lifting his wife into his arms, "You need to get to bed."

* * *

**A/N: Please review if you want the next chapter. If anyone reading my other stories is interested, I will be updating soon, since it is holiday time! Again please review, as I love hearing your thoughts.**


	2. Chaos and Concerns

**A/N: I know this chapter is super-duper short, but I feel really guilty for not updating.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, favourited and all that good stuff. And also huge big thank you to my best friend _Indicate_ (Tilly), whose ideas got me writing again. Another thank you goes to _GotNoTimeForFeelingSorry (Georgia) _for igniting my love of _Pierce The Veil! _Love and hugs to you both.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chaos and Concerns**

It was only seven in the morning but the Diamond household were all awake.

"Has anyone seen my tie?" Zack called out to no one in particular.

"Have you checked in your room?" Jez yelled back to his son, "Is your sister up?" "Dad, have you seen my phone? Madi shouted as if in reply.

"Coffee table." Jez told her, walking over to Sian, who sat staring into the distance.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"I'm fine," she replied, "Just, thinking." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Jez decided to go and find Zack. He was sitting cross-legged on the floor, his laptop in front of him. He was tapping furiously at the keys, his brow furrowed in concentration.

"What you up to son?" Jez asked, aiming for a fatherly sounding voice.

"Essay." Zack mumbled, deep in concentration.

"Care to elaborate on that?" Jez said, and then cursed himself for speaking to his son in such a harsh manner. "Sorry." He added.

"It's for Mr. Budgen and it was due in yesterday!" Zack said, shrugging off his father's apology. "Can I get on with it please?"

"Breakfast?" Jez asked.

"No thanks." Zack replied returning to this work.

"Err, where's your sister?" Jez enquired.

"In her bedroom. Where else?" Zack responded. Jez nodded and ruffling his son's hair, left the room.

"Madi?" Jez tapped lightly on the door.

"What, Dad?" Madi shouted annoyed.

"Breakfast?" he asked, hopefully, feeling slightly useless. There was nothing he could do. Sian, was too busy 'thinking', about what he had no idea. Zack was typing his essay, and obviously didn't want to be disturbed. And Madi was too busy in her room to bother about him.

"Not, hungry." Madi replied, "On a diet."

Something really was up with her, since when had his daughter bothered about diets.

"Well, if you change your mind, it's downstairs. You know where the kitchen is."

"Whatever Dad. Just leave me alone, please." Madi said, sniffing slightly.

"Madi, err, you okay?" Jez asked; emotions really weren't his thing, not that early in the morning. "You were fine five minutes ago. Much too early for tears." He said, shuffling away from the door, to make use of the empty bathroom.

"That was five minutes ago." She thought. "And I wish, I could tell you there won't be any more tears, but there will be." She whispered, curled up into a tight ball.

* * *

"Zack, Madi! We are leaving in two minutes. If you want to get to school, you better hurry up!" Jez yelled, as he and Sian threw bags and coats into the car.

"Sian, I'm worried about Madi," Jez told his wife, "Something is wrong and she won't tell me."

"Are you sure, you're not just reading too much into it? She is a teenage girl after all." Sian replied coolly.

"I'm not; she's my little girl, Sian. Please talk to her for me; she always listens to you."

"She's not that little, Jez. But I'll have a chat with her." Sian said smiling.

"Thank you." He said hugging her tightly. Zack jumped in the car, pulling the door shut behind him.

"Where's your sister?" Jez asked.

"I'm here," Madi called, "Stop fussing, Dad."

"Get in." Jez said motioning to the car. Madi glared at him and slammed the car door shut.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I apologise for the length, I'm not really good at writing long chapters, but I am working on that.**

**Another thing, would anyone be interested in a Ritzeee (Hollyoaks) fic? I know it sounds really random, but I'm just wondering as I have a rough plan for one. Also for anyone who remembers Waterloo Road Reunited, would you be interested in a fic around that?**

**A/N: Another spontaneous question: Has anyone heard Taylor Swift's new album? I absolutely love it! I've been listening to _Red_ and _PTV_ all week!**

**Sorry about the randomness. Please review and give me your thoughts and opinions.**

**Loved it?  
****Hated it?  
****Couldn't care less?  
****Hate my musical taste?  
****Anything else?**

**Until next time...  
-Lexi :)**


End file.
